


can i Check you Out?

by msby13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Easily Flustered Miya Osamu, First Meetings, Humor, M/M, i still don't know how to tag :), or at least me trying to be funny, osamu still owns onigiri miya in this AU, suggestive jokes, suna pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msby13/pseuds/msby13
Summary: Suna Rintarou doesn't enjoy the heat that summer brings. Especially this summer, since the fan in his room decided to pass away without warning. But when he gets to meet the local hot onigiri man because of it, perhaps it was a necessary sacrifice decided by the higher powers.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88
Collections: SunaOsa





	can i Check you Out?

**Author's Note:**

> i saw [this tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@thomasg0923/video/6905062895579712773) the other day and i just couldn't stop thinking "what if sunaosa"... so i thought of this AU just to fit it in sdfdsffg
> 
> just as a precaution, my writing is probably a mess in this too LOL   
> was also a little lazy at some parts, cause if i didn't do some shortcuts here and there i don't think i would've survived writing this :')
> 
> anyways, there may or may not be an Osamu POV.....

Suna Rintarou isn’t an early riser. However, his “trusty” best friend – the little fan in the corner of his room – decided that the perfect time to break down was while Suna was sleeping, leaving him to drown in the pool of his own sweat as he woke up into one of the hottest weeks of summer. The bastard doesn’t deserve a funeral for a betrayal like that.

So this particular morning, Suna finds himself downstairs behind the checkout counter of his parent’s little grocery shop with the air conditioning at full-blast. He’s unlocked the door and flipped the sign over to “OPEN” one hour earlier than his usual shift, but the extra hour is a fine trade-off when he’s got his new trustworthy buddy cooling his back.

Suna knows it’s going to be dead quiet anyway. Everyone is doing whatever normal people usually do during their summer holidays. No one has come to the store within the first hour of its regular opening time at nine o’clock anyway, so why would anyone else want to come in any time before that–

The chime on the door rings and a man peeks in,

“Are ya guys open?” He says, as if on cue.

Suna internally groans at the jinx. Can’t he just have a peaceful morning after being cooked alive in the devil’s personal fire pit? Obviously not.

“Did you read the sign?” He shoots an annoyed look at the man, and notices how all the cold air is escaping because he’s _still holding the door open._

“Well, it’s jus’ you guys don’t usually open ‘til 9, so I jus’ thought–“

“Yes, we are open. Hurry up and close the door behind you so we don’t lose all the cold air.” Suna interrupts, getting so irritated that he thinks he might actually start beeping like those refrigerators when you’ve left the door open for too long. So much for _great_ customer service.

“R-Right.” The man immediately does as told, accidentally swinging the door behind him with too much force. They both wince at the sudden slam, left with the chime ringing in their ears.

Suna is ready to start scrolling though his socials for the day and outright ignore the customer, however his eyes just aren’t drawn to the screen. They’re completely stuck on the said person. There’s no way a grown, at least six-foot-tall man has any right to look as cute as he is with his little sheepish face. It gets worse when he takes off his cap and rakes his hand through his black hair, letting Suna’s eyes feast on the meal that is this man’s bicep. Honestly, Suna is almost willing to forgive the exchange from before with the way that juicy bicep is flexing against the sleeve of that black shirt. _Almost_. His pride is stronger than those muscles.

The show is over when the man walks behind a shelf and into one of the isles. Suna’s eyes now trail over to the screen by the cash register, where a live feed of the cameras is showing. Its primary purpose is to catch thieves, for Suna though, it serves as a second entertainment whenever he’s exhausted every single social media timeline he has on his phone.

Right now, there’s only one target for Suna’s curious eyes. He watches every move that the only other person in the store makes, ranging from the hand he brings to his chin while he judges the selection of _konbu_ seaweed; having a staring contest with the two packets he’s picked off the shelf of differing brands; the slack of his back when he loses and walks into another isle with both packets of konbu in hand; picking up one, two… and three, punnets of umeboshi and–

Wait no, this is starting to get into the creepy territory. First was ogling over the stranger’s physique, and now Suna’s analysing every tiny movement that he’s making through the cameras. Or maybe that stranger is a thief. Yeah, Suna is only staring this intently because the guy could totally sneak something into his cap and put it back onto his head, and Suna wouldn’t ever notice unless he was watching the cameras. Yeah, _totally_. Not because he was interested in this guy. _Definitely not_.

Suna’s eyes follow the figure until it goes off the current screen, hearing the crinkle of the konbu packets hit the countertop in front of him.

“Ya guys saved me the extra twenty minutes down to the supermarket.” The customer says, placing down the umeboshi without tipping the mini tower he’s created with the three punnets. Not many customers succeed at that. Not when they don’t have the big sturdy hands like this guy…

Suna only hums in response, punching in the prices on the little tags stuck on each item. They fall into a silence as the register beeps with each push of the button.

“Not much of a talker, are ya?”

The beeping stops as Suna pauses to look up at the man in the eyes, put on his fake smile he reserves for the grandmas who over-compliments him, and replies with a simple,

“Nope.”

Suna immediately relaxes his face and goes back to punch the last few prices into the register. In the silence, he can feel the pressure of those hooded grey eyes staring right at him.

“We’re doing a special. 3 candies for 100 yen.” Suna says, in his usual deadpan voice. His sister has been nagging him to get rid of this bucket of candy since there’s only a month until its expiry; might as well use this as an opportunity to interrupt the second staring competition this man is having since stepping in here.

There’s still silence. Suna turns to look at the man in the eye, who seems to already be looking right back. Suna raises a questioning eyebrow.

“Y-Yeah, okay, sure.” The other blurts out while he puts his cap back on, eyes adverting Suna’s just like people usually do when they get caught staring. Suna notices how their ears are bright red contrasting against the black cap, and the slightest tinge of pink on their cheeks is just the cherry on top. Cute.

There’s a few more beeps as Suna updates the total, and another beep when the card payment goes through.

“Do you need a bag?” He asks, while picking three random candies from the bucket next to the register.

A barely audible “ _yeah_ ” is mumbled as Suna already makes a move to grab a plastic bag. He places every item into the bag orderly, stealing a glimpse of the tall hunk in front of him. His eyes are still avoiding Suna entirely. Something about the pot plant next to counter seems to be more interesting than him. Suna takes this chance to slip in only two of the three candies into the bag, keeping the last one hidden in his own palm. As the man takes the bag, Suna speaks up,

“The plant’s not for sale.” He feels the corner of his lips tug upwards.

The hunk whips his head back to Suna, brows furrowed, “huh?”

Suna makes a scene of unwrapping the candy, and pops it into his mouth.

“Hey wait! Ain’t that supposed to be my candy?”

“Bags cost an extra 10 yen.” He waves the candy wrapper. “Consider this as payment for it.”

“Fine.” The man sighs, and pouts as he moves his bag off the counter. Suna thinks that pout is cute too. Very cute.

The door chimes again as they leave, Suna wincing as the tiniest bit of warm air hits him. His eyes follow the figure until they walk out of the shop’s range, leaving Suna with the only other thing in his life that is just as interesting– his phone. As he scrolls through his first timeline for the day, he can’t seem to focus on anything that is on the screen. All his mind wants to think about is that sexy six-foot-tall guy, wearing all black in the middle of summer, with that cute little onigiri on his shirt, and a matching black cap with ‘miya’ on it and… _Oh_ , interesting.

```

Eight in the morning and Suna is already behind the counter again, after crawling out of the fire pit that is his bedroom. He’s spending quality time with the air conditioner behind him, since they’re best friends after all. It has nothing to do with his hopes of seeing the hot Onigiri Miya man from yesterday. No, not at all.

It all clicked in Suna’s head after the encounter yesterday. Of course he’s heard of the hot Onigiri Miya man. The small group of elderly women who come by everyday always talk about how _Osamu-chan_ can make such amazing onigiri; how he’s already so successful in his early twenties; and if they were only fifty years younger, they would all be asking for his hand in marriage. Even one of them is thinking of setting up her granddaughter with him. 

Suddenly there is a loud knock coming from the back door and Suna lifts his head from where it rested on the counter to shoot a glare in that general direction. Right, the fresh stock of vegetables arrives today. He has to separate from the air conditioner _and_ now he has extra work to do today? Not a great start.

If Suna’s parents– or even his sister saw how he was piling the vegetables on the display right now, they would be giving him an earful. Honestly, this is a Picasso painting compared to what it will look like at closing time when all the locals nitpick and fight over the best-looking produce. If it’s going to be a mess anyway, Suna doesn’t care how it looks. He’ll just throw the cabbages in this section; move the old celery to the front and throw the new ones behind it; and as he is about to throw the next box straight onto the display, he hears the familiar chime.

“Welc–”

“If a bag is supposed to be 10 yen each and the candy was worth 33 yen, then ya still owe me 2 bags and a third of one!”

Crickets.

“It’s Osamu.”

Suna already knows.

“M-My name. It’s Osamu.”

“And you’re the owner of Onigiri Miya– I know.”

“How–?!” And Suna wonders how this guy can still look so cute even when every part of his face is stretched out in shock.

Suna unnerved, only shrugs and starts tipping out the contents of the box. He’s had his share of odd encounters.

“Hold up!”

Suna pauses.

“Are those fresh cucumbers?” Osamu asks, moving closer.

Suna nods. “Just came in.”

“And yer jus’ gonna treat ‘em like that?” Osamu gasps, the awkward outburst seemingly long forgotten. “Yer hurtin’ them! And also my poor soul for doin’ that to ‘em!”

Suna only blinks in response, stepping back as Osamu takes his spot and puts the remaining cucumbers neatly onto the display. Suna lets Osamu do his job for him while he goes to the back of the store to grab a frozen chuupet, only to see an empty package left in the freezer section. His sister didn’t put a new pack in when she took the last one during her shift last night. Suna internally groans as he goes to grab an unfrozen pack and throws it inside the freezer. He plans to eat all the ones in the fridge upstairs as soon as he gets off shift so that there will be none left for his sister after her shift tonight. Even if it might cost him his stomach. So he grabs an ice pop to snack on for now instead.

When Suna sits back behind the counter, there is no sign of Osamu anywhere near the cucumbers anymore.

“So,” Osamu starts as he drops his basket with a _clunk_ onto the counter. Almost as if he just materialised right then and there. “How do ya know me when I haven’t seen ya ‘round here?”

“You’re quite the talk amongst the grandmas here, _Osamu-chan_.” Suna takes a bite out of his ice pop, making no move to do his job. He can see how Osamu winces whenever he bites down on the ice.

“Ah, granny Mamiko and ‘em. They’re my loyal customers. Been tryin’ to set me up with her granddaughter ever since I told her ‘bout my breakup.”

Suna does not know how he wants to respond, but it sure saved him from hours of overthinking if this guy was single or not.

“’sides that, what about ya?”

“I’m single too.” Great response. Straight to the point.

“Good.” Osamu clears his throat a little louder than necessary, “wait, no. I-I meant yer name. What’s yer name?”

“Suna Rintarou.” He notices how there’s a blush creeping up on the other’s cheeks. Suna can’t help but let a smirk show on his own face.

“Yer a Suna?!”

“So you’ve heard of me too.”

“Auntie and uncle Suna come by a lot to the shop. Heard things ‘bout ya here an’ there. How are they, by the way? Haven’t seen ‘em around lately.”

“Good. They’re on vacation right now.”

“Ah, that explains it then.”

Suna only hums in response and bounces the finished ice pop stick at the corner of his mouth. He starts punching in the prices of the chilli peppers that sit at the top of the shopping basket.

“Say, I helped ya out with the cucumbers, don’t ya think I’ve earned an ice pop too?”

“Nope.” Suna replies, not bothering to even look at Osamu.

“Aw, come on, look how neat they are!”

Suna will admit– but not to his face, that it is very neat, especially compared to his own effort.

“Nope.” He is almost going to give in, _almost_. His pride is still stronger than those puppy-eyes Osamu is giving him. And also because it would be bad for the business if he gave everyone a free ice pop. _But if it was this_ –

Only now does Suna notice how the shopping basket is half-filled with cucumbers. He grabs a bag and starts transferring them over.

“What are you planning to do with all these cucumbers?”

There’s a sudden gleam in Osamu’s eyes that makes Suna want to give all the ice pops in the store for. But he doesn’t actually.

“Seein’ all those fresh cucumbers gave me an idea for a new spicy cucumber recipe. Gonna try it as today’s special, an’ if it does well, then I might replace the old recipe.”

Suna hums.

“Spicy cucumber’s my favourite filling.”

“Well I’ll have ya know my spicy cucumber’s the best in town!”

“Mmm, I don’t doubt that.” Suna looks right in Osamu’s eyes, holds a cucumber right next to his cheek, and licks the top corner of his lip closest to it. He would’ve winked just for the extra _oomph_ to get his point across, but it seems like he doesn’t need to with the way Osamu is stuck with his mouth agape and another blush creeping up his face.

The store is silent again save for the hum of the air conditioner. Suna weighs all the cucumbers on the scale, throws some numbers into the calculator, then punches the total into the register. He breaks the silence.

“Is that all for today?”

“Ah, uh…” Osamu looks around the store, avoiding Suna’s eyes until he answers, “An’ one of those bags of rice, please. The red one.”

Suna nods in response and punches the last price in before letting Osamu pay.

“I can help you carry something, if you need.” Suna offers, though he doesn’t actually want to, since it means that he will have to leave the store and go out into the heat–

“Are ya serious?” Osamu places his hands on his hips, showing off the thickness of his arms. “These muscles ain’t jus’ for show, I’ll have ya know!”

And Osamu proves to be right. He heaves the twenty-kilogram bag right over his shoulder effortlessly and walks back to the front counter. Doesn’t even break a sweat. 

“Never doubted you.” Suna says, as he hands over the bag of groceries, over-filled with cucumbers and various chilli peppers.

His eyes find it hard to leave the sight of Osamu’s flexing muscles, but eventually he does and sees the proud glint in the other’s eyes.

“Thanks. Better get goin’ an’ start on the new recipe. Ya should come over sometime an’ try it out, Sunarin.”

_Sunarin_. On the very first day he’s told Osamu his own name. Suna doesn’t even need to see it to believe it, that this guy sure has big balls. No one else in the world has managed to make the nickname sound so natural off their tongue either. Suna wants to play it in his head like a broken record forever.

“Do you guys have air-con?” Suna asks, because as much as he wants to let both his stomach and eyes feast at the local onigiri shop, he doesn’t want to trudge down the street in the heat without the promise of air conditioning at the other end.

“Of course we do! What kinda’ question is that anyway?” Osamu starts walking to the door.

Suna only shrugs his shoulders in response.

“Usually people ask if the food’s good, ya know.”

“I already trust you on that.”

“Oh.”

Suna leaves the counter and while he walks past Osamu on his way to the front door, he drops his popsicle stick into Osamu’s bag.

“Hey– why are ya givin’ me yer rubbish? Ain’t there a bin back there?!” Osamu protests, but with both his hands filled, he physically can’t do anything about it.

Suna only smirks as he opens the front door.

“See you later, Osamu. Better hurry if you don’t want to let all the cold air out.”

Osamu lets out an exasperated sigh, yet there’s a smile on his face.

“See ya, Sunarin.”

Suna closes the door behind Osamu, watching as the other walk further down the street. He stares at those back muscles, defined with the glow of the morning sun shining on his black shirt. God, Suna wishes he could be a rice bag right about now. Leaning onto Osamu’s shoulder, moulding himself into every groove of those muscles. Before Suna realises, Osamu has already disappeared from his field of view and if only the show would never end.

```

The third time is not the charm, Suna finds, as he wakes up again in his oven of a room. The replacement fan still hasn’t arrived and he regrets not renewing his prime subscription for the expedited shipping. So at one hour before the official opening time again, he’s sitting right in front of the store’s air conditioner and a frozen chuupet held against his forehead. It’s still too solid to consume right now.

The chime of the front door rings, and Suna knows who to expect to walk in at this time.

“Mornin’, Sunarin.” Osamu greets, already disappearing into the isles.

“Morning.” Suna calls out in response anyway.

After a little while of Suna’s peeping through the cameras, Osamu walks up to the counter and drops a wide array of snacks on it, looking somewhat a little sheepish.

“So I– uh… have this thing I wanna’ claim too…”

Osamu holds out a popsicle stick with the word “WINNER” on it. A grown man trying to claim a free ice pop so bashfully surely isn’t something Suna gets to see every day.

“I wonder where you got that from.” Suna starts putting in the prices of the various snacks Osamu picked out.

“Yeah, well…”

“Feel free to pick out any flavour from the freezer.”

Osamu only nods as he goes to grab the classic soda flavour and comes back. Suna has already finished and has bagged all the snacks.

“Now hand over the stick, Osamu.”

“Huh?” Is Osamu’s only reply as Suna grabs the other end of the stick and pulls, only to be met with resistance. He looks up at the other and raises an eyebrow.

“What, you want to keep it as a memento?”

Osamu opens his mouth in an attempt to say something, but the words get stuck and he purses his lips tightly. There’s still resistance on the popsicle stick.

“You can.” Suna lets go of the stick.

“What? Really?” Osamu questions with a little shock and disbelief in his voice.

“Yeah.” Suna can’t help but grin because basing on how embarrassed Osamu looked earlier, he knows that Osamu probably wouldn’t want to claim it again. Also, Suna trusts him.

Osamu mumbles a “ _thanks_ ” and Suna hands over the bag of snacks. While Osamu fumbles out his credit card to pay, Suna goes back to his chuupet. He bites the tip of the jelly tube and twists it off while Osamu watches on with curiosity. Since the chuupet has been defrosting over the past few minutes, it leaks from the top and right down the side of the stick. Suna’s tongue meets the end of the jelly trail, looks dead into Osamu’s eyes, and licks all the way up to the tip. It takes less than two seconds for Osamu to flush bright red.

Suna’s mischievous grin only grows wider when he remembers a certain video he watched last night. This was the perfect time to try and recreate it.

He flicks through his phone on muscle memory, bringing up the camera and switching it to video mode. He props it up against the register with the angle to capture everything. And with the price-tag sticker machine in the other hand, he starts,

“Hey Osamu. Are you okay? You look a little red there. Want me to take your temperature?” Suna leans in close to Osamu and points the machine at his forehead.

“What–?! N-No! ‘m fine!” Osamu blabbers, yet he stays still as Suna pulls the small lever on the machine. It omits a loud clicking sound, and Suna presses it gently against Osamu’s forehead.

Suna pulls back and ‘reads’ the machine as if it were a real thermometer. Like this sticker machine resembled one at all in the first place.

“It says here that you’re really hot.”

“Can’t be! ‘m completely fine–!”

“Let’s do it again to be sure, yeah? You can’t go into work with a fever.” Suna leans in closer this time, catching Osamu’s scent. He smells of home. Well, more specifically home-cooking, mixed with a faint cologne that has been overwhelmed by every other ingredient in the kitchen. Suna likes it. It suits Osamu.

Suna pulls on the lever again. The loud click follows and he presses the printed sticker ever-so gently onto Osamu’s forehead again. It’s either Suna’s imagination, or Osamu has somehow turned even more red. Suna is worried that Osamu might actually morph into a tomato at this rate.

“What does it say?”

Suna takes his time, moving back to stand straight – or as straight as his posture allows him – to admire his handiwork. He looks at the two little stickers stuck against Osamu’s red forehead and Suna has to bite the inside of his cheek so hard to stop himself from bursting into laughter.

“It still says that you’re hot.” Suna finally says, with as much composure as he can muster.

“No way! ‘m fine! ‘m not feelin’ hot at all–!” Osamu blurts, his little cute bushy eyebrows furrowed at Suna.

The new image of Osamu looking so heated and without a clue that there are stickers on his forehead makes Suna pray to the higher powers out there that he doesn’t strain something from holding his laughter back this much.

“’m goin’ back!” Osamu pouts, clenching the entire ice pop with his hand and his bag of snacks in the other.

“Alright.” Is all Suna says while Osamu rushes for the door.

Once the chimes settle, Suna stops the recording on his phone and plays it back. This time he lets himself laugh out loud in the quiet of the store.

```

This morning, Suna wakes up before the heat forces him to. He sits up from his bed and can’t help but smile at yesterday’s little prank. A little part of him still can’t believe that he managed to pull it off, let alone on the very man he has been thinking of and eyeing for the past few days.

Osamu probably won’t come to the store this morning considering what Suna did to him, and he’s come to accept that. Suna still goes downstairs to the grocery store at eight in the morning and turns on the air conditioner. He goes to unlock the door, but before he can even flip the sign over, someone forces their way in.

“Ya little–!”

Suna stumbles back a little to allow Osamu room to come inside. He can’t help but chuckle.

“I can’t believe ya did that to me!” Osamu exclaims, his cheeks huffing out in anger.

“Sorry, but we deal with customer complaints in the back.”

Suna leads the way, Osamu following close behind with his thunderous footsteps. Once they’re in the storage room, Suna turns around to face the other.

“So, what’s the complaint?”

“You.” Osamu pouts, with the same furrowed brows as yesterday.

“Mmm, gonna have to be more specific than that, Osamu.”

“When ya stuck the stickers on my forehead yesterday! Do ya know how embarrassin’ it is ta have yer stupid brother point it out for ya at the _end_ of the day?! That means I had ‘em on for the whole day! _Whole day_ , Sunarin! That means I was servin’ customers for the whole day with stickers on my forehead! An’ ‘m definitely worth more than 100 yen!!”

The outburst was to be expected. Suna only looks on as he usually does when a customer complains about something. He suddenly remembers how the front door is left unlocked, but if the past few days was anything to go by, no one is going to suddenly disturb them. Plus, the sign still clearly says “CLOSED”.

“So, anything else you want to complain about?” 

Osamu remains silent, his eyes dart around the room. “The candy!”

“What candy?” Suna looks over to whatever Osamu’s eyes fell on, and he sees an unopened box of candy. Did one of the snacks he bought yesterday expire or something? Taste funny? But Suna doesn’t remember Osamu purchasing that same brand of candy…

“The candy ya took from me for the bags!”

Oh.

“Ya still owe me a third of a bag!”

Of course. How could Suna forget about the time Osamu tried to introduce himself? It was only two days ago.

“I can’t give you a third of a bag. That kind of defeats the purpose of it being a bag, you know.”

“Then I want a refund.”

“A refund of the candy?” Suna raises his eyebrow.

“Yeah.”

Suna finds it easy to say certain things when its purpose is to make Osamu blush, but when Osamu looks into Suna’s eyes _expecting_ something, it takes so much willpower for words to come out. But if the man he’s been thinking about non-stop for the past few days is expecting it, then he has no choice but to deliver, right?

“Well, the candy is where you saw it last. It’s yours if you want to take it, or would you rather I give it to you?”

“I’ll take it.”

Osamu leans in and their lips touch. Suna feels the warmth of Osamu’s against his, and all he wants is _more_. He’s thought about this moment more times than he wants to admit, yet he doesn’t want to tread further, for fear of making Osamu uncomfortable.

But who cares about all that when the pair of lips against Suna’s is pressing for more? Suna is all the more happy to oblige.

They break apart after a short while, a tinge of pink evident on Osamu’s face. Even Suna can feel that his own cheeks are warmer than before.

“Anything else?” He notices how demanding Osamu’s eyes have become.

“I want another kiss.” 

Suna smiles, a genuine smile. Unlike the very first one he gave to Osamu.

“Anything to keep the customer happy.”

This time, they meet each other in the middle. 


End file.
